Stand by me
by Radradha48
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is a normal girl until she gets two tickets to her favorite band, The light dragons. What will happen in her adventure?What will she do? How will she and her best friend react? Probably girly. And why am i asking these questions? Tee hee also this plot belongs to CrimsonwolfKo check out Her An angel with a shotgun. And the last goodbye the sequel. Dedicated to her!


The best day of my life.

Summary:Lucy Heartfilla is a normal girl until she gets 2 tickets to her favorite band,the Light dragons. What will happen in her adventure? What will she do? How will she and her best friend react? Probably girly. And why am I asking these questions? Tee hee also this is CrimsonWolfKo plot so its kinda hers but this is dedicated to her.

Hi guys I want you to know this story is dedicated to CrimsonwolfKo! My favorite author. She made this plot and I kinda took it. No matter it is her plot and her dedication becuz she works so hard to make stories we love. So thanks. Also any spelling errors are NOT my fault this is because when I upload this to fanfiction something goes wrong and makes some spelling errors so its not my fault. Lucy will you care to do the disclaimer?

Lucy:Okay! RadRadha48 does NOT own Fairy tail and hopes to not be caught of copy right.

Lucy Pov

It was a normal day. But there was a contest that to get two favorite tickets to my favorite band. They are called The light dragons. I don't know why but eh…. "LEVY!" I yell out. "Huh?" She says spinning around. "Its time to call!"I say almost panicking. "Okay" She says and dials numbers in 5 phones. I do also but in 6 phones. Then the radio says"The tenth caller wins! BEGIN!" I press call in all the phones. "Hello caller number ten! You have won 2 tickets to the light dragons!" She yells in MY phone. "YAYYY!" Levy screams."My name is Lucy and my address is 11649. At 6th street." I say.

A hour later…

We got the tickets and the concert is in 4 days. "SHOPPING!" I yell.

4 hours later….(Sorry not good with Girly stuff im a tom boy :3)

We almost bought out the whole mall. Gosh we got kicked out.. (Pouty face) "Lucy why did we get kicked out? I want to get more T-Shirts!" She says clearly fangirling out still."I think its too late to keep shooping plus we got 3 more days." I said and grinned.I went to bed. She lives with me and is still awake and im like trying to sleep but shes listening to of course The light dragons. But I called her 1000 times to go to sleep. So I decided on my crush. Levy has got Gajeel. But then there is Natsu and Loke. Both my favorites but who do I like the most? I will decide at the show.(HAHAHH cliffhanger I would have end it but it still was not long enough and I will probably have to finish this tommorow since its 9 in the night.) "Levy it is 1 am in the night GO TO SLEEP!" I yelled. She knows I need sleep or else im cranky when im cranky well lets just say some people won't have some of their bones. I told her that and she shut her music off and herself. Tee hee NO one likes me when im angry. Im kinda like the hulk. But more pretty.

Time skip to 4 days later and 8 in the morning.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Levy screamed. She jumped fangirling. It was the day of the show. OH GOD."OKAY OKAY OKAY!" I say also fangirling. We rush over to our closets. "OH GOSH WHAT DO I WEAR?" I yell. I decide to wear a pink floral shirt that is very cute with a pair of jeans that are light blue. Levy wears a shirt that says "Im Cool DEAL WITH IT" She has a skirt with a tights. Then we drive over with our tickets that are front class. We go in. "HOLD UP where are your tickets?" Yells the cops. "HERE!" I yell. "Wait LEVY you had the tickets where are they?" I ask."Um I think I left them at home?" She says. "OH GOD LEVY! It is a HOUR away! QUICKLY!" I yell. We drive speed and when I mean speed I mean SPEED! We get back there in 30 minutes. We drive back in 30 minutes."THE SHOW!" She yells."Don't worry its not beginning yet." I reassure her."Here are our tickets" I say.

-Hey Guys hope you enjoyed this was about 700 to 730 words OMG I hope I just hope it was TOO short but I just had to made that cliffhanger. By the way, this is crimsonwolfKo's plot not mine. Not me all her NO ME all her. LOL Ok hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
